


Keep Quiet

by Phoxxi



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Porn Without Plot, im sorry mom, masugaku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 15:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6811765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoxxi/pseuds/Phoxxi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Budo and Shin get a little frisky in the bathroom at school. (Porn without Plot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> I died three times while writing this.

Budo slammed Shin against the school’s bathroom stall wall, instantly unbuttoning his shirt and attacking his neck with big, wet kisses while his fingers started to go underneath his shirt to grip the soft skin on his hips. A shaky moan escaped Shin before he chuckled out, “A little impatient there, huh, Dear?” A small gasp cut him off as Budo bit his neck and began to suck the tender skin to make him stop talking. After pulling away, the martial artist looked at the bruising mark he left, admiring his work. “Well, you didn’t really give me an option.” Budo’s husky voice growled out as he put his knee in between Shin’s, spreading his legs apart and rubbing it against his crotch.

Shin smirked while giving Budo an innocent face. “How the hell could contain myself when you looked so hot?” The occult boy lunged forward, smacking his mouth on his boyfriend’s, ignoring how their teeth smashed together in the rush. Shin’s hands started to feverishly rip open Budo’s uniform, not caring that some of the buttons got ripped off. The two boys grinded each other’s hips together, loving the sensation that they both received. Budo’s hands began to trail upwards from Shin’s hips until his thumbs hit two pink erected nipples that caused Shin to jolt back from the kiss with a surprised moan, a string of saliva connecting from their mouths. “B-Budo…” Shin panted out, “Fuck me right now.” You didn’t have to tell Budo twice.

The martial artists’ hands instantly went down to Shin’s pants, unbuttoning the fabric and letting it fall to Shin’s ankles as Shin fumbled with his. Lips mashed together once again as Budo’s hands groped and teased at Shin’s clothed crotch. Fingers eased their way up to the hem band and was about to pull down when Shin pulled back from the kiss, breathless, “W-wait.” The occultist kicked off his pants and bent down to fumble for something in his pockets and before standing back up with a cheeky grin, holding a small bottle of lube.

“Wha… Why do you just have that on you?” Budo’s eyebrows furrowed together as Shin’s grabbed Budo’s open shirt, pulling him closer. “Don’t question it.” Slowly, both boys peeled away each other’s clothes until they were just wearing their underwear that was straining against their throbbing cocks. Between small pecks, Budo breathes out, “Can I…?” as his hands teased Shin’s hem. Shin nodded and started to kiss Budo’s jaw causing the black haired boy to let out a drawled out groan. Little black and blue marks were starting to form as Shin peppered his neck with sloppy kisses.

However, before the boys could continue any further, the door to the bathroom opened. Both froze and locked eyes as they remained silent and waited for the person who came in to leave. Yet, it seems that the person who came in wasn’t leaving any time soon. After a full agonizing two minutes, Shin started to become restless and had started to grind his hips against the martial artist, startling him enough that he had to suck in a breath not to make any noise. Budo’s wide eyes stared at Shin’s teary eyes, the aching of his dick was starting to become painful. Yet Budo held onto Shin’s hips to keep them in place so they could wait until the intruder to leave them in peace.

Yeah, Shin wasn’t waiting. The occultist lifted up his knee and wedged it up against the clothed bulge that Budo kept hidden, making Budo jolt and glare at his boyfriend. Shin stared at him with lustful eyes as he persisted to knee against Budo’s cock. The black haired boy sucked in a shaky breath, trying not to make a sound as Shin loved watching his facial expressions. Budo, deciding he couldn’t take it anymore, bit onto Shin’s shoulder to muffle his groans. Shin opened his mouth, prepared to let out a loud moan, had a hand slammed onto his mouth to shut him up.

Budo started to lick the spot his teeth were hooked onto and grasped Shin’s length with his free hand and started to pump. Shin started to squirm and had to lean against the wall as his legs started to feel numb and he was scared that they wouldn’t support him anymore. However, that was short-lived as Budo stopped to drop Shin’s underwear and his own. Grabbing Shin’s hips, Budo hoisted him up against the wall and Shin wrapped his legs around his boyfriend. The martial artist ripped off the headband that he had tied onto his head and used it to gag Shin so his moans wouldn’t be heard. Budo grabbed the lube that Shin was still holding and popped it open, not really caring about the noise it caused and smeared it onto his hand and began to finger Shin to loosen him up.

When the first finger entered, Shin jolted and opened his mouth to let out a silent moan. The finger started to curl and move, causing Shin to thrust his hips forward, trying to get the finger deeper. When the second finger was added, Budo gave Shin a moment to adjust to it, waiting for the tight space to relax. When Shin gave Budo a curt nod, the martial artist started again. By the third finger, Shin was getting impatient and rocked his hips against Budo’s, making their cocks rub against each other, causing Budo to grunt by the rough sensation. Behind his makeshift gag, Shin smirked and grabbed both his and Budo’s dicks and pumped them together, making both boys gasp and shutter in shock.

They didn’t notice that the mysterious person had already left and they didn’t even care as they released whatever noises their throat made, not caring about volume. A surprised, muffled scream was escaped Shin’s mouth as Budo grazed on his prostate with his fingers, making him pause his hand from stroking both of their cocks. Budo removed his fingers and propped Shin up higher onto the wall, letting his dick slide down so it was positioned right between Shin’s ass cheeks. Budo started to kiss the smaller boys neck in small pecks as he slicked his dick with whatever lube was still on his hands. Budo’s nails dug into Shin’s thighs as he teased his head against Shin’s hole.

The occultist boy shivered and impatiently thruster his hips forward, taking Budo in further. Shin hissed and squeezed his eyes shut to focus on something other than the pain. Budo rubbed his thumbs in circles on the thighs and waited for Shin to relax. When he did, Shin gave Budo a curt nod and Budo started moving at a slow pace. Getting used to the pain, Shin started to claw at Budo’s back as moans poured out of his mouth while Budo matched with grunts and huffs.

Speed started to pick up and the once slow thrusts became erratic. Budo pounded harshly while pumping Shin’s dick with his hand making Shin pant and scream behind the gag as Budo hit his prostate again and again. Pressure started to build up as tears collected in the corners on Shin’s eyes before he came, white splattering across his stomach. The tightening of Shin’s hole quickened Budo to his own release and he came with a drawled out groan.

Shin slumped against Budo as both boys panted to catch their breaths. The martial artist loosened the gag and Shin could freely speak now. “… Wow.”

“… Damn. That was hot.”

“Budo…” Shin leaned back and gazed tiredly into his boyfriend’s eyes. A small smile played onto his lips as he whispered out, “… I love you.”

A grin grew onto Budo’s face as he leaned close to Shin’s lips. “I love you too.” They held a small peck before breaking apart to smile together. Then, Budo gave Shin’s thighs a squeeze and flirtatiously smirked. 

“So… Round two?”

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, first time ever writing smut so yeah, it’s prob going to be shit. But you made it down this far so.... :^))))))


End file.
